Noah: Meister seeking a Weapon
by LovelyOblivian13
Summary: This is a story about two OC's of mine.Here's a quick summary that I hope will catch your eye. When Noah's first weapon dies, she wakes in the DWMA, she's now been enrolled and is seeking a weapon that is willing to work with her. PS: There's SOULxMAKA


**Disclaimer! Disclaimer! I don't own anything Except for Blaine, Noah, and Ethan. R&R please and thank you**

* * *

><p>There are moments, when two souls resonate as one, that you can feel everything your partner thinks, feels, and wants, through that one bond.<p>

But sometimes, that can be the worst thing to happen to a set of partners when a weapon's meister lays dying on the ground.

As the girl, clad in black, lay in a pool of her own blood, her weapon lay in human form, shaking on the ground as blood flowed from his mouth. Her breathing was jagged as her weapon pulled the knife from her stomach, "Noah? Can you hear me? Look at me!" Her weapon's voice carried fear and anger.

Noah tried to speak, but no words left her. She knew what he would do to save her, she also knew she had to stop him.

Her weapon put pressure on her wound, but the blood flow didn't cease. Nash's weapon coughed up blood into his sleeve, their souls were still in resonance so he could still feel the pain coursing through Nash's body.

"Hey, Noah?" Her weapon said with a sad smile.

Noah's violet eyes met with the pale blue of her weapon's, her voice came out in a croak, "Huh?"

"Take care of yourself, and try to avoid crazy ass kishin with knives. No matter how innocent they look." He laughed weekly as he coughed up more blood and fell to the cement beside her, her stomach wound closing beneath his bloodsoaked hand.

"H-hey Noah? When I die, promise to remember me, a-alright?" he looked at her with a sidelong glance, "Good...bye, N-...Noah."

Nash's eyes widened as her weapon's glazed over in death, "N-no. Noooo!"

Tears flowed from Noah's violet eyes as she cradled her weapon's body close. The weapon who was able to heal her mortal wound, in return sacrificing his life. Her heart broke as she saw the mirrored wound on her weapon's stomach, "B-Blaine, y-you gave me everything! and I repay you, by sacrificing you, to let me live? What kind of... monster am I?" She sobbed, keeping his head close to her heart.

"Blaine..." Her words echoed through the empty night as she fell asleep beside him on the cold concrete ground.

**XXXXXXX**

When Noah next awoke, she was in a white room filled with an antesceptic smell. She was alone in the bare white room, she sat up in the bed and she noticed she was still in her black, blood soaked clothes.

The nurse walked in, her green hair braided, and lying gently on her chest, "Oh, you're awake? That's great." She smiled and walked over to check on Noah.

"Where is he?" Noah's voice was a raspy whisper.

The green haired nursed turned to her, "Excuse me?"

Noah's violet eyes glared up into her green, "When you found me I was not alone. Where is the body of the boy I was with."

The doctor sighed, "Being prepared for either a burial or a cremation."

"I need to see him." Noah stood on wobbly legs, "Now."

"Very well, follow me." The green haired woman said as she led Noah out the door.

The approached a room that smelled horribly of embalming chemicals, "In here."

Noah opened the door and her eyes locked on Blaine's body laying upon a cold metal table, a man with stitches on his clothing and body looked up at her, "Well, welcome back. You gave us a bit of a scare."

"Are you embalming him?" She asked, fighting back tears.

"Yes, Blaine Saunders will be buried this afternoon." The man stood and walked over to her, "Here, take these."

He dropped small metallic objects in her hand. Noah looked down and saw Blaine's three earrings, his lucky necklace, and the ring he always wore on his left index finger. "There's no point in having him be buried with those on. Keep them."

Noah went over to his body, staring at the peaceful expression on Blaine's face. "Y-you asshole. You l-left me here alone! Blaine! I-I-..."

She broke down, laying her head on the fresh dress shirt he was now wearing. Her tears soaked through the white shirt, "I can't hate you! You ass, you... you... I-I love you Blaine! Why did you leave me!"

"Medusa, please, escort her out of here. Get her fresh clothes and, well, enroll her here." The man said.

"Okay, Professor Stein." Medusa walked up to Nash, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on honey, let's get you cleaned up."

Noah followed and wiped the tears had streaked her face. "My... my name's Noah."

"It's nice to meet you Noah, I'm Medusa. And the man that was in there was Professor Stein." Medusa lead her into a small room.

"What is this place?" Noah asked as she picked out clothes from an assortment of drawers.

"It's the Death Weapon Meister Acadamy. DWMA, surely you've been here. You would've had to if you learned how to wield a human weapon to collect as many souls as you did."

"No, I've never been here. Everything I knew, Blaine taught me." Noah said as she slipped the corset-like top over her head and adjusted the straps on her shoulders. The top fit her nicely, the different shades of green brought out her violet eyes, she wore a pair of skinny jeans that greatly exaggerated the length of her legs.

The jeans had studs going up the sides of the legs, she put on her black boots, they stretched up her calf. She knelt down to tie her boots, "So where are you from?"

Noah looked up at Medusa, "I'm from no where."

Medusa nodded, "Well, now you've been enrolled here. I'll see you here tomorrow, okay sweetie?"

"I have no place to stay." Noah said sullenly as she grabbed spare clothes for sleeping in.

"Don't worry Noah, we have an apartment ready for you. I'll have one of the students take you there." Medusa smiled.

"Okay, do you have anything I can use to clean up?" Noah asked turning around to face Medusa.

"Yes, here are some of the basics. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, all that good stuff."

"Thank you." Noah ran her hand through her short copper hair, "Who will be taking me?"

"I'll have two students who live near you take you. Their class is almost over, so wait outside the Crescent Moon classroom and they'll meet you there."

"Thank you, Medusa." Noah said as she walked down the hall.

**XXXXXXXX**

Soul and Maka had just finished class and they walked out of the classroom only to see a copper haired girl sitting in the hall.

"Who are you?" Maka asked politely.

"Noah. Are you Maka?" She looked up

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Medusa said that you and Soul Evans would take me home. I don't know where my apartment is."

Maka smiled, "Okay, do you have the adress?"

Noah handed Maka the slip of paper Medusa had given her, "You live really close to us. Follow me."

They were walking down the streets of Death City and were approaching Nash's apartment.

"So, Noah are you a human weapon or are you a meister?" Soul asked, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"I...was... a meister, I suppose, but I'm not anymore." Noah replied looking at the ground.

"Was? What happened?"

"He sacrificed himself for me. I should have been the one to die, but he died for me." Noah said, her voice filled to the brim with self loathing.

"It's alright, you don't need to say anymore." Maka said with a smile.

"Thank you, Maka. Soul. I appreciate your help. I'll see you tomorrow." Noah said as she walked up the stairs to an apartment ment for two.

She looked around the apartment, "This will be lonely without you, Blaine. I'll miss you."

The tears began to stream down her face once more as she made her way to the first white walled bedroom,"Goodnight Blaine."

That night, she did not dream. She just floated in the darkness of sleep, allowing her fatigue to be relieved, but not the soreness in her muscles or in her heart.


End file.
